nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (also called M&LSS) is the first installment of the Mario & Luigi series. The gameplay is similar to AlphaDream's second title, Tomato Adventure. This is Mario and Luigi's first new adventure together since Super Mario World, released over a decade prior. The game was released for the Game Boy Advance in November 17, 2003, and for the Virtual Console of the Wii U in April 3, 2014. The game takes place in the Beanbean Kingdom, where Mario and Luigi are chasing down the villains Cackletta and Fawful to retrieve Princess Peach's voice. The game takes heavy inspiration from Tomato Adventure, AlphaDream's first Game Boy Advance RPG, including very similar graphics, sound effects, and allusions to characters. This game was succeeded by Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time from the Nintendo DS in November 2005. This game has rumble support if played on a Game Boy Player. The remake of the Mario Bros. arcade game found in the Super Mario Advance series of games was also included with Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. An updated remake named Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions was released for the Nintendo 3DS on October 5, 2017. Story The "ambassador" is revealed to be the evil witch Cackletta accompanied by her henchman Fawful, who has come to steal Princess Peach's voice and replace it with explosives. After being summoned to the palace by Toad, Mario and Luigi confront Bowser, who coincidentally was just attempting to kidnap Peach. Mario easily subdues him, and learns that Peach's voice was stolen by Cackletta, and replaced it with explosive speech. Bowser decides not to kidnap her now, and teams up with Mario to retrieve her true voice back from the Beanbean Kingdom, with the intention of kidnapping her later when she won't destroy his castle with explosives. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser fly to the Beanbean Kingdom via Bowser's new airship, the Koopa Cruiser. Mid-flight, Fawful attacks the cruiser and blows it out of the sky. In the aftermath, Bowser is separated from the brothers, who continue their mission alone. Whilst on the journey, the brothers rescue Prince Peasley, who had been captured by Cackletta and Fawful and turned into a monster. The brothers reach Beanbean Castle Town in ruins from an attack by Cackletta, and step into a trap laid by Cackletta in disguise, who drops them into the sewers. Within the sewers, the brothers free some of the castle's residents, who warn that Cackletta's goal is to steal the Beanstar from the castle, which once awoken with Peach's voice, will grant all of Cackletta's wishes. When the brothers try to stop Cackletta, she attacks them with a mutated form of Queen Bean of the Beanbean Kingdom and escapes. After defeating the Queen, Mario and Luigi travel to Chucklehuck Woods to retrieve the Chuckola Reserve, a soda which will restore Queen Bean. On their journey, the brothers encounter Popple, a thief also after the Chuckola Reserve, accomplices by an amnesiac Bowser (referred to as "Rookie"). After defeating them, the brothers obtain the Reserve and return to Beanbean Castle Town. With Queen Bean cured, Mario and Luigi travel to Woohoo Hooniversity, where Cackletta plans to awaken the Beanstar. Upon being exposed to Peach's voice, the Beanstar goes berserk. Mario and Luigi then reach and severely injure Cackletta, so that Fawful must suck up her soul in his "vacuum helmet" to save her life. Cackletta commands Fawful to attack, but he is stopped by Prince Peasley, who knocks him with his sword out of Woohoo Hooniversity. When going to retrieve the Beanstar, they run into Popple and "Rookie" again. After defeating them, the Beanstar is accidentally exposed to Peach's voice and goes berserk again, shoots into the sky, and explodes into four pieces, which scatter across Beanbean Kingdom. The brothers return to Beanbean Castle, where they discover that Peach's voice had never been stolen. Prince Peasley learned of Cackletta's plot and warned the Princess beforehand, so they disguised Birdo as Peach, who had her voice stolen instead of the real Peach, explaining the Beanstar's reaction to "Peach's" voice. Peach had been unable to tell the brothers the truth, due to Bowser's presence. Meanwhile, Fawful imbues a weak Bowser with Cackletta's soul, resulting in the twisted Bowletta. On a trip to Little Fungitown, a community of Toad immigrants, Peach is kidnapped by Bowletta, who demands all pieces of the Beanstar in exchange for Peach. After retrieving the Beanstar, Mario and Luigi travel to Joke's End, an arctic palace off the coast of the Beanbean Kingdom, to make the exchange. Bowletta, as expected, refuses to hand over Peach, but Mario pulls off a double-bluff that results in Luigi, disguised in Peach's spare dress, being taken in Peach's stead. He is taken aboard the repaired Koopa Cruiser, but manages to escape, retrieving the Beanstar in the process. Upon returning to Beanbean Castle Town, the brothers discover it to be under attack by Bowser's flying castle, which has been taken over by Bowletta. The brothers and Prince Peasley fly up to it to stop Cackletta once and for all. In Bowser's Castle, Mario and Luigi battle past the Koopalings and Fawful before making it to Bowletta. Feinting defeat, she knocks them out from behind with a Bob-omb, and swallows them both. After waking up in her belly, the brothers conquer Cackletta's soul for good, returning Bowser to normal. Afterwards, the brothers escape the castle before it explodes from a bomb set by Peasley. After the explosion, the castle falls into the ocean, with the Mario brothers having saved both the Beanbean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. Characters Playable Characters Non Playable Wii U eShop description ''An adventure so big, you'll need both Bros.! Prepare for an epic journey beyond the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom as Mario™ and Luigi™ team up for a hilarious, action-filled adventure! During a normal day of royal duties, Princess Peach meets with the ambassador of the neighboring Beanbean Kingdom. However, an act of amnesty turns into an act of theft! The evil Cackletta and her awful assistant, Fawful, disguised themselves for the chance to steal Princess Peach's voice. Before the Mushroom Kingdom can fall under Princess Peach's despair, Mario and Luigi will need to work together as they cross the border to the lands of Beanbean Kingdom. Take a break from the adventure and play a quick game in Mario Bros. mode, featuring an enhanced version of the original NES game. With all this awesome action, you'll have hours of fun! References to other games and media *''Donkey Kong'' - When the Border Bros tell Luigi to jump and then Mario jumps again, they will say "give the jumpman thing a rest", Jumpman being one of Mario's development names. Also, at one point Mario rescues Luigi at the Woohoo Hooniversity by traversing a stage full of rolling barrels as well as a Skeletal Pirate that resembles Donkey Kong in charge of Barrel. *''Mario Bros.'' - In addition to the remake of this game being included, Fighter Flies return as enemies in the main game. Crabs also make a cameo in the battle against Hermie III. *''Super Mario Bros.'' - A cover of the overworld theme from this game is often heard as tutorial music, and it also plays in Little Fungitown. Also, a type of block from Super Mario Bros. can be seen in Woohoo Hooniversity. There are secret caves which bear resemblance to the underground platforming stages of this game. Also, the music played in caverns, the Mysterious Mine Carts minigame and Beanbean Castle Sewers is a cover of the underground theme from this game. Finally, the Border Jump minigame uses a background with the castle and flagpole from the game. In addition, Rookie's movesets indirectly referenced the attacks the fake Bowsers of Worlds 5-7 (as well as Bowser himself) utilized when fighting them. *''Super Mario World'' - Bowletta uses the Koopa Clown Car in Little Fungitown. Also, a type of block from Super Mario World can be seen in Woohoo University, and the Koopalings are fought in the order in which they are fought in this game. A cover of the overworld theme from this game can also be heard during some of the minigames. The Japanese commercials for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga also have a rearrangement of this game's theme playing in the background. *''Dr. Mario'' - Blue, Red and Yellow Viruses are seen in Woohoo Hooniversity, and can be defeated in a method similar to their appearance in Dr. Mario. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - The Bean Fruit is based off of the Watermelons. Also, a cover of the "Powerful Infant" theme is played during the Star 'Stache Smash minigame in this game. *''Yoshi's Safari'' - The Sniper Bills use Super Scopes to attack Mario and Luigi. *''Super Mario Adventures'' - At some point in the game, Luigi dresses as Princess Peach, like in the comics. *''Super Mario 64'' - The theme for Peach's Castle is a cover from this game, and a type of block from it can be seen in Woohoo Hooniversity. Several of Mario's voice clips are recycled. *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' - The battle start sound is the same as the power-up sound effect from this game. *''Super Mario Advance'' - If Popple is defeated before Birdo in his final fight, Birdo says, "You may have defeated my darling, but this is as far as you go!," as a reference to her quote in Super Mario Advance: "This is as far as you go". *''Luigi's Mansion'' - Ghosts from this game appear in Starbeans Cafe, as does E. Gadd. The Luigi's Mansion theme can be heard when the ghosts arrive. The Game Boy Horror SP is also a reference to both the Game Boy Advance SP and this game. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - Geno returns as a cameo in the Star 'Stache Smash minigame. Additionally, Mario humming the Super Mario Bros. theme in the shower is first seen in Super Mario RPG, when he is showering in the Marrymore Suite. Also, the music played at Mario and Luigi's house as well as the Warp Pipe zones is a cover of the theme from Mario's Pad. *''Paper Mario'' - A type of block from this game is seen in the Woohoo Hooniversity. Also, the Hammer, Super Hammer, and Ultra Hammer return. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - One of the Border Jump challenges is known as the Super Border Jump Sunshine, a reference to this game's title. Additionally when the player first controls Mario, the Toad that first speaks with Mario says, "So off on an adventure yet again! ...I just hope your long vacation hasn't left you out of shape," which is in reference to the vacation Mario took in Super Mario Sunshine. *''Final Fantasy'' series - The character Psycho Kamek's white and red-trimmed robe is the same often worn by White Mages in many of the Final Fantasy games. *''The Legend of Zelda'' - In Bink's mini game, an 8-bit Stalfos sprite will appear on the right for a few seconds once the player gets 30 points. References in later games *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - Admiral Bobbery's final request was to have Chuckola Cola, an item found in this game. Also, after beating Chapter 7, Bowser has the option of telling Pennington that he is the Shadow Thief (a reference to Popple). *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' - Prince Peasley appears on a poster about beans in the Castle's item shop, along with Chuckola Fruit. Fawful returns to run Fawful's Bean 'n' Badge. Bowser affectionately calls Baby Bowser a 'little Firebrand', Mario's skill from this game. When fighting the Hammer Bros in the Vim Factory, they use an attack that is identical to the Bros. move, "Knockback Bros". The ending theme of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga was reused as the ending theme for Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. *''Super Paper Mario'' - One Sammer Guy is named "Mustard of Doom", which is a reference to Fawful's "mustard of your doom" line. Mustard of Doom also shouts, "MY SWORD HAS FURY!", which is a reference to Fawful's catchphrase, and even speaks with grammatically incorrect English, just as Fawful does. After the player beats him, he shouts "Be off, awful person!" which when said aloud sounds like "Be a Fawful person!". *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - One of the names that shows up when the player chooses the random name button is "FWFUL", which is a possible reference to Fawful. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' - Fawful returns as the main villain. Also, some of the posters around Bowser's Castle show Fawful's image from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga instead of his appearance in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Parts of Cackletta's theme can be heard in the music heard inside Princess Peach's Castle (after Fawful's takeover). *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' - Many Beanish characters return in this game, including Popple, who also returns as a boss. Also, Mario and Luigi have different special/Bros. attacks. Part of Driftwood Shore's music is an arrangement of the music that plays in Gwarhar Lagoon and Oho Oasis in this game. *''Nintendo Badge Arcade'' - The Pixel Collection badge set contains a badge depicting the Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Game Pak. *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' - A cover of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''s battle theme plays when Mario and Luigi battle together, before Paper Mario joins the team. *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Prince Peasley appears in this game as a Spirit. Pre-release and unused content Many characters from other Nintendo franchises were apparently going to appear in Starbeans Cafe, such as Fox McCloud, Link and Olimar. These characters were replaced by E. Gadd in the final game; the dialog of the characters can still be seen in the game's code. A mysterious, cloaked Beanish character was also left unused. Its purpose in the game is unknown. Trivia *This game was featured in the Playback section of the 263rd issue of Nintendo Power. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' is the first Mario & Luigi game that can be played on a home console, due to being compatible with the GameCube's Game Boy Player and its Virtual Console re-release on the Wii U. *This game was planned to release in mainland China by iQue, but left unreleased due to the huge scene of piracy in China at that time. The unreleased Chinese prototype received an ISBN, meaning it was approved for distribution despite the ban on video games from Chinese government. External links *Official website DE:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga ES:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Mario games Category:Role-playing games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:2003 video games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance) Category:Alphadream games Category:Nintendo games Category:Mario & Luigi games Category:Vanpool games Category:Player's Choice games Category:Games published by Nintendo